Visions
by ShiningDiamond
Summary: what happens when Amu starts getting visions after new girl Krystal shows up? first story, not good at summery. Kukai and Amu! tons of different personalities thats from the show, but i tried to make it as original as i could. T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

It all started back at the end of middle school. The things I saw. The visions. It all started back when _she_ started coming to school. After the first few weeks the pain started.

But let me back up.

After the first five months or so, there was a new girl. She had flaming red hair, like fire. But now we voted to not have uniforms for this one year only to see how it would go (It was Tadase's idea for that one). So she showed up wearing blue faded jeans, a green choker which reminded me of a collar because it had a purple circle at the base of it, a green shirt that hugged her curves with a purple slash in the middle of it, with just plain purple heels. She wore no trace of makeup, only colorless lipgloss.

But it was her eyes that got everyone.

Flaming red hair, a light brown colored skin, and intense, purple eyes. You could see three shades of blue and green, but the base was a deep, deep purple.

What was her name you may ask? Violet. Violet Bleu. Apparently she was an ace at every other thing she did and she now was here at Japan with an American accent, trying to perfect everything else here too.

But the best part was that she had a Shugo Chara.

With long black silky hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a designer's outfit. A black dress, glasses to go with her serious personality, and a black scarf. Her name was Miranda.

I already figured that they wouldn't get along with the happy-go-lucky personality that we have in the guardians. But still, they'll give her a chance.

This is going to suck.

**Me: soo… decided to try something different and I decided on this story **_**Vision.**_** But so anyone doesn't get confused, this is Amu talking from her point of view of Violet. But see you next time, bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, this is Bleu Violet. Please try to make her feel welcome!" Yuu announced to the class. After the being twisted stage, he decided to stay a teacher and stay my teacher for as long as he could. And that means through my entire stage of high school and possible follow me through college if he wanted to.

Yuu looked around. "Bleu-san, there is only one empty seat, and that's next to Hinamori-san. Would you mind sitting there?"

Violets eyes met mine. That's when the pain started to happen. And my vision got blurry. "No." she said then, without breaking eye contact, sat down at her new seat.

Luckily, the bell rang right then for lunch. As the class poured out, everyone but Violet, Yuu, and I left the room. I put my head down on the desk and held it.

"Amu? Are you alright?"

I only clutched my head tighter and started to see stuff. I saw Violet and Miranda meet the guardians. I saw them leaving, and I saw Violet walk into the house right next to me. I also saw Miranda lead someone to the woods alone. She looked like she just went into second grade. Someone with… brown hair in pig-tails…. She looks familiar. But before I got a closer look, the visions disappeared.

"Hinamori?" I looked up. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "I'll have Su explain it to you later Yuu…"

He nodded. "Well, I will let you have the rest of the day of, and you don't look like you will make it through the rest of the day."

I nodded. "I will go tell the Guardians….oh and Bleu? Tsukasa Amakawa would most likely want to see you."

With a wave of her hand she said "Please, Bleu is so formal, call me Violet. Oh and I'll call you Amu then. Fair Square. Well, thank you Amu!" and with that, she walked out of the room.

We watched her leave, then Yuu said "Hey Amu… what happened anyway?" in his creepy adult like voice.

I sighed. "I… believe that I had a vision Yuu. Of Violet. I have a bad feeling about her and her guardian character. And I believe that she's going to harm someone, I don't know who yet, but she is. I can feel it… well, so long Yuu,"

In his annoying teacher voice he said "farewell, Himamori! See you tomorrow!"

I scowled at the name and walked out. I don't worry about my lunch; there are cookies at the Guardians house anyway.

"WHAT?" was basically the opinion of the guardians when I told them what happened after class. Oh, and with special guest star, Kukai!

"You just learned everything that happened, everything I saw, and everything I know so far, so I would stop complaining because you're not the one going through this pain!" I snapped.

The others stared at me. "It's just frustrating! I don't know what it means, and then I'm forced to say it over and over again! Soon enough, one of you guys will end up saying it out accidentally and then there will be another rumor going around that I can see into the future!" and with that I glared at Yaya.

"none of you guys know the pain that I feel when I have a vision, and so far I have only had one and I feel that I'm going to have many, many more of this pain with visions." And with that I sat down, took a breath, and then clutched my head with one hand. My headache was growing.

"Amu… we don't know, that's true. But we can help. Let's start on the girl getting led into the forest by Miranda. Why don't you let Miki help you on this one?" Tadase said and smiled.

Miki grinned. "Let's do it!" and with that, the X's in my head turned to spades.

I felt overwhelmed with colors and joy. I wanted to draw everything in the world! But I had to focus on the task on hand first. First the back of the little girl… then the hair and clothes. Then finally the background. Colors come last.

I stared at the little girl on the picture. She recognized her….

Kukai's eyes widened with realization too, for he lived right next to her. "Amu-chan… its… it's…"

"Ami…." I finished with barely a whisper.

"You guys must be the Guardians."

I looked around and saw Violet and Miranda.

"Yea, we are for a matter of fact," _Damn you cool and spicy!_"Have fun, they will fill you in. I'm going home."

"It is time to go, thank heavens someone told the past king that this was something important that couldn't wait" Nagihiko added.

"I'll go with Amu, we do live right next to each other after all!" Kukai chimed in. "bye!"

I walked out with her usual cool and spicy attitude. After a few blocks of silence I asked "Kukai do you want to meet my parents?"

He seems shocked by this but soon recovered. "Sure Amu I'd love to. Why are you asking this again?"

I smirked. "It's been boring around the house lately, you need to see it when someone comes over that's not a female. It's really interesting."

"OK…"

"What? A boy over? A friend of Amu's? I'm running away!" my father yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

I sweat dropped. "This is what I was talking about Kukai."

My mom sweat dropped as well "well… Kukai is it? Welcome to our home."

Kukai smiled "Thanks, but it's really nothing. Besides, I do live right next to you guys after all."

Mom looked shocked. "So _you _must be the new neighbors that moved in last month! I meant to bring over some welcoming gifts, but we've been so busy lately…."

"Don't worry, it's all males anyway, my mom works most time and her work is in the other town. But we like the schooling here so…."

My dad poked his head out. "So you guys _must_ like sports. What do you play?"

"Soccer, baseball, track, football, basketball, and even swimming sometimes too."

"wow." I said.

"I know right."

"So do you guys want to go up to Amu's room?"

I could feel my face turn red. "I- its dirty! Lemme clean it up a bit!" I said before running off.

I basically run and throw dirty clothes in the basket, all my school stuff at my desk, all clean clothes in the dresser, before I realize I could do something much quicker.

"Su!"

A little tiny person much like Miki came out, except this one wore its hair in pigtails and wore something a maid might wear- but green.

Miki wore stylish outfits and had a hat and carried a little bag with its art supplies in it.

Ran wore a cheerleader outfit and was challenging me to every sport.

Three magic words and I was wearing the same outfit as Su was.

"Remake Honey!" I said, then honey went all over the place and covered everything. Soon everything was nice and clean in seconds!

Soon enough I was back in my old clothes and there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I call out as I put my balcony out.

There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps walking toward me. "So you used Su huh?"

I grinned. It's the most logical reason I could get my room so clean in less than 5 minutes. "Yep."

"You want help?"

"Na… I got it."

"Ok."

Silence. An awkward silence. Then the sound of the balcony going all the way down. "The balcony is usually down, but since we just started spring, it needs to go down until late fall. The doors for it are usually closed during that time."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

I froze. "Kukai, did you meet my little sister?"

"No."

I calmed myself down " Did you hear her at all?" I asked my Shugo Charas. They shook their head no.

"Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I just wanted to make it clear that this all is Amu's point of view. I will most likely make it that way for the whole entire story. I am not sure yet. I repeat, this all is from Amu's point of view. Oh, and I don't really look at the reviews unless I really want too. Reviews are scary. –Goes and hides behind Kukai-**

Bang bang, bang, its back to the story now! You don't have to keep reading! Bang, bang, bang! Ok then...

The door banged open. "HI AMU-CHAN!" the little girl looked at Kukai, studying him. "Who's your friend?"

I sighed in relief. "Hello Ami." I gestured to Kukai. "This is my friend Kukai Souma. He's a part of the guardians too."

"Does he have a super hero too?"

As if on cue, Miki, Ran, and Su went behind Kukai and dragged out Diachi.

"YAY!" she screamed as she ran off with the Shugo Charas.

Dia was smart enough to hide during this time, so I grabbed her and whispered "make sure they don't get into any trouble, keep her in her room if you can." She nodded as she ran- I mean _floated_ away after them.

I sighed. "So Kukai, you currently saw all of my family, anything else?"

He nodded and shrugged off his backpack**, (briefcase, thingy… I mean those things that they take to school and hold their books… let's just stick with backpacks XD)** "Will you help me with my homework?"

I laughed. "Sure thing Kukai!" I told him as I got my on backpack. "Let's just go downstairs so my parents," _Dad_. "Don't get any thoughts."

"That's fine with me."

As we went started to walk out of my room- Kukai in front- my vision got blurry. I grabbed onto the nearest thing closest to me, and clutched it as hard as I could. I heard a yelp as I lost all of my senses at once.

_The girl walking again…. Into the forest…. She's getting deeper into the forest. She's going to get lost. I know it._

_Rain started to pour down. Lightning hit a tree, the heat causing the tree to go up in flames. The little girl is already deep into the forest, where is she?_

"_Help, someone help!" then a shriek followed the cry for help._

_Something came out of the trees, what is it?_

_Some deer foxes, birds flew; squires ran out, the owls are flying with the birds. Flashing lights. Helicopter up above. Something came out from the bottom of it. Water?_

_No little girls. Parents with their children evacuated. But a figure is running out of the woods, but it falls. Just when I'm going to get a closer look, I hear other voices._

"Amu? Amu-chan!"

"Hinamori! What's wrong?"

"Shh Ami… she's going to be OK… don't cry…"

"Honey... look at her eyes. Amu-chan? It's time to come back now."

_The color disappeared until it was replaced with black. The flames disappeared as well. But the voices are new. But I don't wanna leave yet. I want to figure out what that figure is…. Wait… wait stop!_

My vision came back as the colors and figures came back. I looked around. I was back in my room. I looked at my parents. Relief filled their faces. I heard a light rainfall start on my window.

"Umm… Hinamori?" I looked at Kukai. "Yes Kukai?"

"Well… my wrist… I'm losing blood I'm my hand."

I looked down at it. "Oh, sorry about that." I said as I opened up my hand and released his wrist.

He rubbed it. "No problem…. Is this what you were talking about earlier at the guardians?"

I nodded. "Yes. I saw the same thing…." I looked at the ground.

"Well OK! Ill excuse myself now. It seems like your parents want to talk to you!" his cheerfulness was back.

"Umm… Kukai!" I stammered. "You… you can stay if you want. It'll be easier for you to understand then these guys. Please, stay!" I need you to help me out here!

My Shugo Charas appeared. "Amu-chan, we need to talk to you after you're done here."

I nodded. "Let's go downstairs shall we?" my voice was shaky, didn't mean for that to happen.

"Hinamori," I looked at him. "You don't need to be so nervous!" he brushed against me when we made our ways down the stairs. "If you are, change with Ran, don't go overboard, just enough so you won't stammer with everything you say."

Smart Kukai! "Ran, you heard him." I heard her say the words and I had to try to make myself walk downstairs without all of this new energy. I used it to make myself calmer. Then all of that new energy disappeared as I felt my body loosen up. "Mama, Papa, should Ami be here to hear this?"

"Yes. And… well Amu-chan…. We don't really need an explanation. We already know what's going on." My mother said.

"What?"

"Well, your mother had an aunt…. She had this ability too. She could help you understand it more." my father said.

I shook my head. "I don't like Aunt Flower. She kinda freaks me out… but at least I know why now. I mean why she had to be pulled out of the room when she got unfocused."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to." My father said again.

"But I like aunt flower!" ami wailed. "She's really neat!"

"Ami, you're not having this problem. And you have a play coming up soon." My mother tried to explain.

"No! I'm going! I'll go with Amu-chan!"

"Ami," I sighed. "I don't know if I'm even going." An idea came to me. "Ami, if you stay here I will have Utau Hoshina come to your play." This got her attention. "Operation be perfect in the play is here!" she screamed as she ran up into her room. I sighed. "so are we done here? Or can Kukai and I work on our homework?" My dad turned back to his regular self. "Only if you work down here so I can watch you two." With that he looked at Kukai. "oh, that will be fine Amu's dad." My mom looked at him. "Don't be so formal. You can call us Midori and Tsumugu or mom and dad if you want to." Kukai grinned. "OK mom and dad!" he flashed his winner smile. That caused my dad to trust him immediately. "You know what Kukai, you can work on your homework up in Amu's room _or _down here. It doesn't really matter to me much!" he said pushing me closer to him then shoving us up the stairs. Once we got to the top of the stairs I stared back at my dad and told him in my cool and spicy mode. "Dad. You don't need to do this. Just stop, leave it up to Kukai to decide whether he wants to study in my room or downstairs." This seemed to startle my dad. But he got a camera out of his back pocket and took some shots of me with Kukai while screaming "COOL AND SPICY!" A growl escaped from the back of my throat and I said. "Dad. Stop. Now. Or Kukai won't come over anymore. You really like Kukai don't you?" "Well yes but-" "Then leave us alone so we can study _without you screaming at us_." I made sure to make that part with tons of my cool and spicy mode. "Come on Kukai." I told him as I shoved him in my room and slammed the door. I sank to the floor after I was done and sighed in relief. "so now you know what I go through everyday Kukai." He nodded but then grinned his number 1 smile. "I really like them!" I laughed. "So Kukai, do you want to study or listen to my Shugo Charas complain?" It's his turn to laugh. "Well we can't really study when we have them in our heads do we?" As if on cue, all Shugo Charas came out and started yelling at him about what he just said. Except for Dia of course. "Amu, Kukai!" she said in her soft voice. Yelling was still going on with the other characters. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" WE NEED TO EXPLAIN MORE TO AMU AND KUKAI ABOUT US AND THE CONNECTION!" she then took a deep breath. We were stunned. Dia? Yelling? "That's better. Now amu, its about Violet. We don't think that the visions are coming from her. Not her, but rather her shugo chara." Her shugo chara? But how? Dia must have seen the confusion on my face. "Remember when I was turned into an X egg? But I didn't lose my color; rather, I just turned grayer and had the X on my egg." I nodded. How could I forget such a bad time for me? "I just got you, but I wasn't sure about myself. So you turned and flew off. You got to Utau, and you hatched." I suddenly saw what she was saying. "So you mean that her shugo chara was like you, her X egg hatched?" "She used to be good." I looked at Kukai. "But I still don't think that it's her. There was another new girl, she's in my class. I showed her around, right before lunch, but she lingered outside your class. So, it may be both." He sighed. "I'm a year above you, so you wouldn't notice her, every grade has a new kid, and every new kid has a shugo chara." He looked at me in the eyes. "I really think that you should go see your aunt about this Hinamori, it's your only shot about how you figure this out, _with_ the new visions." I thought about this. "I will only go if the Guardians go with me." I said finally. "Good job Amu-chan!" I hear. I look up. Three guardians cheering for me with one shaking her head. "I don't know if it'll be that easy Amu-chan, we don't know if she can really help us or if she even has a guardian character." Her face brightened up as if she remembered something. "Speaking of Guardian Characters, did you know that anything you see, we see? And any pain you feel, we feel? And vise versa." She looked at Kukai. "And that counts for everyone who has a Shugo Chara." Kukai's face lit up. "so you mean that I can feel whatever Diachi feels?" "And vise versa." "Well that sucks." We laughed. "I'll go down to tell my mom that we want to go see my aunt." I stopped with my face towards the door. "Wait, you said that I only have visions when Violet and her shugo chara show up. So what's up with the last vision I had?" Dia's voice. "That's just something you have to ask your aunt Amu." 


	4. Chapter 4

I ran down the stairs and ran into Ami.

"Amu-chan! If you're going to Aunt Flowers I wanna go too!"

I sighed. "Ami, we already talked about this, how is Utau supposed to visit here if you're gone?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Huh?"

I heard a new voice. I looked up. "Utau!"

She sneered. "Why don't you ask her Amu? I heard about the visions from Ikuto. Who heard you screaming when he came to visit. Who also heard that the guardians are going." she grinned. "So long story short, that girl Violet is coming with you to your aunts because she's part of the guardians now too."

I didn't realize this. I sighed. I guess that it can't be helped. "Then she has to come."

"There are only 6 seats in the van when we drop you off at your aunts." My father said. "And are you inviting Kukai. You do want to go don't you?"

I nodded. "Utau, are you going too?"

"Yep. I have a concert there."

"Isn't it like a small town?"

"So?"

"Don't you usually do big town concerts?"

She looked at me.

I sighed. "Do you want a ride in our car?"

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

I looked up then sighed again. I counted off whose going. "Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Utau, Me and Yaya."

"Oh, didn't I mention that I'm riding a private jet?"

"WE ARE NOT RIDING IN A PRIVATE JET!"

"Why not?"

I jumped the last of the steps then leaned in close to her. "Then we would have enough room for Ami, I don't want her going. I'm worried how she would react when she watches my visions happening _in person._"

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh."_ I straightened up. "Mom, if you were listening to this conversation at all then you would have realized that I want to go visit Aunt Flower with the Guardians and Utau."

My mom grinned. "Well that's good honey, just be careful. But when do you plan on going?"

"Well summer break is coming up soon, isn't it Hinamori?"

Everyone looked up. Kukai was at the foot of the stairs with his stuff and the guardians following him. I was the first one to speak. "Yeah, it is coming up isn't it?" I looked at my mom. "well, theres your answer. In two and a half weeks."

But what about school? If the shugo charas were right, it could happen anytime. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. It felt much later than that. I heard sirens go by.

"Kukai, Utau…. Was that sirens just now?" my voice was shaky.

"Yeah, why?" Utau asked. Kukai seemed to understand. We all looked at Ami.

"Oh my…." Kukai looked up at me. "Who's in that fire?"

"Fire? What fire? There's a fire?" my dad screamed as my mom turned on the news.

Some guy with some fancy hair style wearing some fancy suit was on.

"…_it appears that this fire was started by lightning hitting a tree. The storm seemed to come out of nowhere in this area." _ The guy picked up a stick like thing and pointed to an area right outside of Tokyo. _"All forces are coming from Tokyo and other cities to help stop this fire from being spread. There will be no planes coming in or out that is around this fire." _Someone came up to the man and whispered something in the producer's ear. _"There will be no school for dangers of the fire spreading. Everyone should leave the area immediately. I repeat-"_

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. I sunk into a chair just staring at the TV, like I expected it to do tricks, I was shocked, and I stayed that way for a few minutes. Then I walked over to the phone. I could feel their eyes on me, watching my every move.

"Hey Tadase? That vision I had earlier? Yeah it happened. So pack your bags, we are heading out on Utau's private jet. Meet me at my house tomorrow afternoon. Bring your family if you want, we need to get out of here soon. Tell the others." I hung up and glanced at the people in my house. "Everyones going. I hope that I made that clear. Grab anything important to you. You have 24 hours. Is that enough time Utau?"

"yes, they have to let us leave because we are far enough away from the fire, they can't stop it."

I nodded. "so get ready people! Lets go, lets go, lets go!"

That room got cleared out in less than a minute. But Kukai lingered before leaving. He looked at me. "Hinamori, you know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. Remember, I'm right next door." He flashed his winner smile with his eyes shining before closing the door.

I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before.


End file.
